i'll make it without you
by landfill heart
Summary: Ambre, jeune femme trompée par celui qu'elle aime s'échappe en Angleterre pour continuer son emploi: Journaliste. Elle y rencontre Charlie Weasley, un homme brisé par la mort de son frère.
1. Prologue

****_Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfiction date de trèèès longtemps. Je l'ai commencé il y a trois ans. Le style d'écriture, et la longueur des chapitres va varier en fonction de l'avancement des chapitres. Le rating s'expliquera au environ du 10ème chapitre, la petite perverse que je suis fera un chapitre sur les différentes avancées des relations des 3 ou 4 couples. Je vous laisse lire, à très vite !  
><em>

**PROLOGUE.**

**Quand tout nous échappe...**

Je rentrais à la maison après une journée bien chargée. Je travaillais en tant que journaliste sportive, et j'avais fait un long article sur la star de Quiddich du moment. J'avais quand même réussis à me libérer plus tôt que d'habitude, c'est donc, contente de pourvoir faire une surprise à Kustos que je poussais la porte d'entrée.

-Bonsoir chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?

Pas de réponse. Je partis chercher mes chaussons dans ma chambre, mais lorsque j'entrais dans cette dernière, deux bosses étaient formés sous les couettes. Je me tenais à la bordure de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

-Kustos ?

Deux têtes ressortirent des couettes. Kustos m'avait trompée. Avec une fille, que je n'avais jamais vue.

-Kustos ? Non, tu ne m'as pas fait ça ? Jure-moi que je me trompe !

Ils cherchèrent leurs vêtements rapidement et se rhabillèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je m'adossais contre un mur et glissais le long pour atterrir au sol. Je me mis à pleurer pendant que l'intruse courrait dehors.

-Dans Notre lit ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais, qu'on était bien ensemble ! Tu m'avais dit qu'on aurait des enfants, qu'on serait toujours là pour l'autre. Dans notre lit ! Celui où on a eu notre première fois ! Celui où tout s'est passé !

-Amb' je suis désolé...Je ne voulais pas, mais...

-Quoi, on t'a obligé à me tromper ? La tentation était trop forte ? Appelle-moi conne pendant que tu y es. De tout façon, c'est fini, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, sors d'ici, prends tes affaires et ne reviens plus jamais, c'est clair ? Retourne chez ta blondasse !

-Laisse-moi quelques jours, le temps que tu digère tout ça !

-Je t'ai dit de dégager ! Cette maison est à moi, et de toute façon, je pars, on m'a proposé un travail en Angleterre et je vais accepter !

-Alors laisse-moi la maison ?

-Dégage connard !

Il prit une valise et remplit cette dernière avec ses vêtements. Je n'avais pas bougé, j'étais restée contre le mur.

-Je t'aime Amber. Tu vas me manquer.

Mes pleurs augmentèrent lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles. La porte claqua et je cherchais mon portable dans mes poches. Je le sortais et appela ma responsable.

-Allo ? J'accepte le poste en Angleterre. Je pars de suite en me transplantant.

-Je suis heureuse que tu acceptes enfin. Ta carrière va monter en flèche. Tu logeras au Chaudron Baveur, au chemin de traverse. A Londres. Ça te va ?

-Parfait. Merci.

A mon tour, je vidais mon armoire et rassemblait le tout dans mon sac. Je cherchais dans le salon quelques bibelots et les mit dans un autre sac. J'embarquais mes clés, sortit ma baguette et formula un sort qui empêcherait Kustos de pénétrer dans la maison. Je passais chez ma mère rapidement pour lui dire au revoir.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire confiance aux moldus ma chérie. Je t'aime, reviens moi vite.

-C'est promis.

Je la laissais et partis vers un endroit plus calme que le centre-ville d'Athènes pour me transplaner.  
>Je jouais avec une de mes bagues avant de recevoir un appel. Kustos. J'appuyais sur le rouge. Mais il recommença à m'appeler des dizaines de fois. Lassée, je répondais:<p>

-Tu m'aime ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Peux-tu me donner une seconde chance ? Je te promets que je ne te décevrais pas.

J'observais la bague que j'avais au doigt. C'était une promesse de fidélité que l'on avait faite ensemble. Elle me sembla tout d'un coup, si lourde que je ne pouvais la supporter sur mon doigt. Avec difficulté, je retirais la bague pour mieux l'observer. A l'intérieur était gravé: K& A Αμούρσκαγια ομπλάστ {Amour, en grec} Cette bague était en or massif et avait un rubis dessus. Elle était comme un porte-bonheur avait, mais aujourd'hui, elle me rappelait le souvenir douloureux de la tromperie de Kustos.

-Tu te souviens de la bague de fidélité ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir trompée ? C'est toi qui voulais que je porte cette bague. Tu as dit que tu ne supporterais pas me voir avec quelqu'un qu'autre ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ce que tu n'aurais pas supporté que je fasse. Tu m'imagine en train de batifoler avec un autre homme pendant que tu es au travail ? Eh bien non, je n'aurais jamais osé !Je t'aimais et tu m'as détruite.

-Je ne sais pas.

- Quel réponse...

-Répond à ma question. Peux-tu me donner une seconde chance ?

-Non.

Et je raccrochais le téléphone, coupant court à la conversation Je continuais à pleurer, en silence avant de me transplaner vers un autre pays inconnu: l'Angleterre.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1.**

**Un rien peut tout changer…**

L'armoire était vraiment trop petite. Tous mes shorts ne rentraient pas. Je me jetais contre le lit du chaudron baveur et pensa à mon placard. En même temps, il ne devait pas toujours faire une chaleur abominable, ici, il suffisait de regarder par la fenêtre, le ciel était noir ! Je me relevais, sortais de ma chambre et je descendais donc du côté « bar » et demanda un sac poubelle à Tom, le responsable de l'établissement. Il me le donna et je remontais dans ma chambre. Elle portait le numéro 7, chiffre magique. J'ouvrais en grand le sac après avoir refermé la porte à clés, et fis basculer deux tas de short. Je ne gardais simplement ceux que j'aimais vraiment. Je passais ensuite aux tee-shirts et fis la même chose, pour ne pas encombrer mon armoire. Mes dessous étaient le plus souvent osés. Kustos aimait quand je m'habillais « sexy » Le simple fait que je portais un string le rendais fou. Je pouvais être sûre que deux minutes plus tard, j'étais dans mon lit en train de faire des choses peu catholiques... Je ne gardais que les boxers {féminins, bien sûr !} et jetais le reste. 

Aujourd'hui était mon premier jour de vrai « boulot » dans la Gazette du sorcier. Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais installée et je m'étais habituée aux bizarreries anglaises. Et à mon plus grand regret, j'avais du mal à utiliser ma baguette. Quand j'étais avec Kustos, je ne faisais pas de magie. Enfin, que quand c'était nécessaire... Je choisissais dans mon armoire une chemise à carreaux bleu et vert foncé ainsi qu'un pantalon moulant en jeans sombre. Ce matin-là, je m'étais lissée les cheveux.  
>Ayant vu à mon arrivée que les talons, sous la pluie, ce n'était pas ça, j'optais pour des bottes noirs.<br>Je devais me rendre au Terrier, demeure provisoire d'Harry Potter, d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley. Le nouveau journal pour lequel je travaillais avait besoin de tester mes compétences.  
>Ils avaient eu vent de mes qualités, mais ils voulaient confirmer ça d'eux même. C'est ainsi que je dû laisser le Quidditch de côté pour pratiquer du journalisme de première page, comme on l'appelait en Grèce. Bien que cela ne me dérangeais, au contraire, je gagnais plus grâce à cela. Mais le Quidditch était toute ma carrière. J'espérais simplement retrouver ma rubrique préférée après cet article.<br>Je me transplanais donc dans le jardin du Terrier et fut accueilli par la maitresse de maison: Molly Weasley. Je lui présentais rapidement mes condoléances pour son fils Fred et pénétra dans la maison {Eh oui, une bonne journaliste doit étudier son sujet !}. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table. Un grand rouquin {il faut dire qu'il n'y avait presque que ça} et une petite brunette aux cheveux touffus s'envoyaient des pics. Je les reconnus comme Ron et Hermione.

-Bonjour...Je m'excuse de venir faire mon article en ses temps si sombres. Je m'appelle Ambre Page, et je suis nouvelle dans le journal « La gazette du Sorcier ». Je viens posez quelques questions à Miss Granger, Mr Potter ainsi qu'à Mr Ronald, pardon, Ron, Weasley. Et si sa famille voulait bien me dire comment elle avait vécu le départ des 3 jeunes gens, cela m'intéresserait également. Mes questions seront strictement professionnels, pas de vie privée, ni rien dans le genre. Si jamais je dépasse ses limites, vous pouvez me... « Remettre à l'ordre », c'est comme ça qu'on dit chez vous, non ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux lunettes et à la cicatrice me toisa.

-Pas de plume à papotte ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Une plume à...Papotte ? Excusez-moi Mr Potter, je ne connais pas cet objet, je viens d'arriver en Angleterre, je viens de Grèce et ce nom ne me dit rien du tout...Je devrais connaître ?

Un garçon qui me disais étrangement quelque chose parla:

-Harry, c'est normal que cette demoiselle ne connaisse pas la Plume à Papotte. Tu sais en Roumanie, il n'y en a pas non plus.

Roumanie. Ce mot avait fait un déclic dans ma tête. C'était lui !

-Mais vous êtes l'homme du Bar ! Charlie, c'est ça ?

-Oui, dit-il avec un rire. Je suis déçu que vous ne vous souveniez que de moi maintenant.

-Désolée, je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de la soirée.

_Flash-Back:_

J'avais failli tomber et glisser pas mal de fois avant d'arriver au Chaudron baveur.  
>Les larmes étaient toujours incrustées sur mon visage. J'avais besoin d'un remontant.<br>Je m'installais donc auprès d'un jeune homme roux, fort bien musclé et particulièrement beau.  
>Il lui restait un fond de whisky pur feu. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait.<br>Le serveur s'approcha de moi et prit ma commande:

-La même chose que le monsieur, s'il vous plait.

-Je vous sers ça de suite.

-Décès ? Demanda l'inconnu.

-On peut dire ça comme cela...

Le serveur revint vers moi et posa le verre devant moi. Je le remerciais et il partit voir un autre client.

-Comment ça « On peut dire ça comme cela » ? Reprit le garçon.

-Mon petit copain m'a trompée.

-Désolé.

-Et vous ?

-Un de mes frères est mort.

-Sur ce coup là, niveau tristesse, vous m'avez dépassée.

-Je dépasse toujours tout le monde à ce niveau-là.

-On se demande quand le bonheur arrivera...Ajoutais-je avec une pointe de regret.

-C'est un peu pour ça que je me noie dans le boulot...

-Moi, je me noie dans l'alcool. Dis-je en buvant cul sec mon verre.

-Ça marche ?

-Mieux que tout. Il faut dire qu'en Grèce, il n'y a que ça qui marche.

-Alors c'est partit. Je suis tellement déprimé que je ferais n'importe quoi.

-Je paye la première tournée.

J'appelais le serveur et lui demanda la même chose pour nous deux. Il nous apporta les verres, puis l'homme et moi levèrent nos verres et j'ajoutais:

-Au monde pourri, aux journées pourri, et aux moldus pourri. A Voldemort mort et au whisky !

Nous trinquâmes et il demanda:

-Vous vous appelez ?

-Ambre. Ambre Page, qui demain va être toute bourré et va avoir un mal de crâne abominable. Et vous ?

-Charlie. Charlie qui va se reprendre une cuite phénoménale ! On se tutoie ?

-Pas de problème Charlie. Un autre serveur, réclamais-je en aspirant l'alcool.

_Fin Flash-Back._

A partir de là, aucuns souvenirs si ce n'est que j'étais dans ma chambre le lendemain.

-Pourtant, elle était très drôle ! Tu m'as même appris à ouvrir une boîte de conserve façon moldus !

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai été honteuse à ce point-là ?

-Plutôt saoule, je dirais, s'esclaffa Charlie.

-J'en étais sûre...Je ne tiens pas l'alcool, c'est un désastre.

-Ca nous aura fait au moins oubliez nos soucis durant une soirée.

-Je suis bien d'accord !

Un silence s'installa. Je me rendis {enfin} compte que tout la famille Weasley, plus Mr Potter et Miss Granger nous observais.

-Ambre, tu n'avais pas un article à faire en compagnie de mon frère et de ses amis ? Me rappela Charlie.

-Si...Si, bien sûr, je m'en occupe.

Charlie poussa légèrement Ron du banc pour me laisser une place.

-Viens t'asseoir ! Me proposa-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas déranger, je suis bien debout.

-Aller, franchement, tu ne nous dérange pas. Assis toi.

J'obéis et commença à poser des questions aux 3 aventuriers. Ils me racontèrent leur passionnante traversée de l'Angleterre à la recherche des Horcruxes. Lentement, la plupart des membres de la cuisine désertèrent, ne laissant plus qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione {ils avaient insistés pour que je les appelle par leurs prénoms.}, Ginny la petite sœur de Ron, seule fille de la famille Weasley et Charlie. Lorsque j'eu posé toutes mes questions, Charlie me proposa un café tandis que je montrais mes notes aux adolescents.

-Combien de sucres, Ambre ?

-Deux, s'il vous plait.

-Ce que je t'ai dit au Bar tiens toujours, tu peux me tutoyer !

Mes joues rougirent. Il se comportait comme si il me connaissait depuis toute petite. Qu'avais-je bien pu raconter dans ce bar ? Il m'apporta le café et le posa devant moi. Je le remerciais, le buvais rapidement et terminais de leurs exposer mes notes.

-Merci de ne pas avoir changé nos propos. Vous avez vraiment mis l'essentielle Mlle Page ! Me dit Hermione.

-J'affirme ! Ajouta Ron.

-Pour un fois, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être le sauveur du monde dans un papier. On voit bien que je n'étais pas seul !

-Eh bien, je vous remercie vous de m'avoir accueilli ici. C'était vraiment un plaisir de venir chez vous. Je vous enverrais un exemplaire de l'article avant qu'il soit dans les magasins.

La maitresse de maison débarqua.

-Ah, vous avez fini ? Laissez-moi vous inviter à rester manger. Pour vous remercier de faire un si gentil article sur nos trois sauveurs !

-J'ai encore du travail madame, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer...

-Voyons, vous ne vous imposerez, si je vous invite !

Charlie passa derrière moi et murmura:

-Tu ferais mieux de rester, elle risque de mal le prendre.

Au vue du regard de Mme Weasley, je n'osais la contredire et accepta son invitation. Mais mon dieu, à quoi jouait ce Charlie ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2.**

**Il est temps de changer…**

**POV Charlie.**

-Je rêve mon vieux ou t'es totalement raide dingue de cette fille ?

-Euh, Ron, c'est qui le plus vieux ici ? C'est qui qu'a mis 7 ans à embrasser la fille qu'il aime. C'est qui qu'est censé donner les conseils ?

-Charlie, arrête. Si George n'était pas totalement déprimé, que Bill ne serait pas en train de batifoler avec Fleur{k} et que Percy ne s'en foutait pas royalement des filles, on serait tous autour de toi pour te secouer comme un prunier.

-Evite de parler de Bill et Fleur comme ça, tu me donne la nausée.

-T'as qu'à pas avoir des idées tordus.

-Avoue que tu les as eus aussi.

-La ferme Charlie !

-Arrête d'âtre aussi gamin. J'ai 25 ans, je sais quoi faire. Va t'occuper d'Hermione au lieu de me faire la morale.

-Evite de trop la brusquer. Après tout, elle est grecque.

-Et alors ?

-Attends, je rectifie, les Grecs ont des réputations de Chauds Lapins. Peut-être même plus que les italiens.

-Ron, tu ferais mieux de courir avant que je t'étripe !

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'en vais ! Je vais voir Hermione ! Dit Ron en levant le bras.

-Evite de t'engrumeler avec elle tant qu'il y a Ambre !

-Non, t'inquiète pas, on ne fera rien devant ta petite chérie...

-Tu cherche vraiment ta mort, toi !

J'avais jeté un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte de la chambre de Ron quand ce dernier m'avait tiré de la cuisine pour, comme il l'a dit « discuter sérieusement ». Il était 5 heures de l'après-midi, et il restait encore 3 heures avant qu'ils mangent... Ça allait être les trois pires heures de ma vie. On avait beaucoup parlé ce soir-là, et je lui avais raconté des trucs un peu...Intime sur moi. Et elle avait fait de même. J'avais appris qu'elle avait laissé tomber la magie pour Kustos car elle avait peur qu'il parte si elle lui révélait qui elle était vraiment et qu'aujourd'hui elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser certains sortilèges.  
>Elle m'avait dit en riant que Kustos lui avait plu parce qu'il avait des muscles et qu'il avait de beaux cheveux bouclés et un peu trop long. Tout tournait autour de ce moldu. Elle aimait aussi son boulot. Etre journaliste lui plaisait. Pendant un long moment elle s'occupait de la rubrique « La vie des moldus. » car elle les côtoyait chaque jour. J'étais un peu paniqué à l'idée de passer trois heures à chercher un sujet de conversation intéressant pour ne pas qu'Ambre s'ennuie. Je sortais donc de la chambre et je retournais au salon pour voir si Ambre n'était pas traumatisée par ma famille de dingue. Mais dès lors que je passais un pied dans la cuisine, Ginny me hurla dans les oreilles pour me proposer une partie de quidditch. Ambre avait l'air enthousiaste. Pas l'air le moins du monde traumatisée...<p>

« Les équipes, les équipes ! Moi, je me mets avec Harry ! Et avec Ron ! Et Georges !

-Euh Gin, tu favorise Harry à moi, ton frère adoré ?

-Tu seras avec Ambre et Percy, t'inquiète pas !

-Je veux que Georges joue avec moi. Bill sera ton batteur. Hermione jouera l'arbitre. Mais Ambre occupe quelle place ?

-Poursuiteuse. Dit l'intéressée.

-Parfait. C'est partit ?

-C'est parti !

La partie se termina rapidement. Harry était bien trop fort pour moi. Malgré cela, l'équipe d'Harry gagna de peu car Ambre était une poursuiveuse d'enfer. Ginny et elle se battaient la balle constamment. Quand Harry me tendit la main, en guise de fair play, il me glissa dans l'oreille:

« Elle est parfaite pour toi. »

J'eu du mal à comprendre la signification de ses paroles. Mais lorsque j'eu compris et que je voulu répliquer, Harry et tout le reste du groupe avait disparu. Sauf Ambre, qui me souriait.

« Tu es plutôt doué au quidditch !

-Merci. Je tiens ça de ma mère. »

Blanc. Il pleuvait depuis le début de la partie et les cheveux d'Ambre commençaient à onduler.

« Tes cheveux bouclent.

-C'est pas vrai ? Oh non, je déteste ça ! »

Elle prit une de ses mèches de cheveux avec deux de ses doigts et l'observa.

« Tant pis. Je crois bien que dans ce pays, je n'arriverais jamais à avoir des cheveux lisses une journée entière.

-Il arrive de faire beau, tu sais.

-J'espère bien !

-Allez viens, on doit nous attendre. »

Et naturellement, comme si de rien, je l'entourais de mon bras et la serra contre moi. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et nous marchâmes ensemble, côte à côte pour rentrer au terrier. Je me sentais bien auprès d'elle. Mais la pluie se fut bien plus forte d'un seul coup. Nous nous mîmes à courir mais elle trébucha dans la boue et éclata de rire. Elle essaya de se relever, sans succès, avant de retomber sur les fesses. Je l'aidais à se remettre sur pied. Mais elle eut du mal à marcher. Elle avait dû se fragiliser la cheville en tombant. Elle sautillait sur un pied, et je l'aidais comme je pouvais.  
>Je la taquinais légèrement sur sa chute et nous arrivâmes hilare dans la maison. Bien évidemment, tout le monde nous regardait.<p>

«Je crois que je me suis fait mal à la cheville. »

Elle était si jolie avec son air coupable... Dès que cette pensée traversa mon esprit, je compris.  
>Elle me plaisait. Physiquement et moralement. Il y avait une sorte d'alchimie qui nous reliait. Dès le premier soir où je l'ai rencontrée, elle m'a charmée. Je ne dirais pas que je suis amoureux, non. En tout cas, pas encore.<p>

« Charlie, tu aurais dû la porter. Elle a peut-être eu encore plus mal en marchant ! Me disputa ma mère. Porte-la sur le canapé !

-Ok. »

Je soulevais Ambre, un peu gêné et la déposait sur le canapé. Ma mère discuta rapidement avec elle, parole que je n'écoutais pas, ou alors, qu'à moitié. Puis ma mère fit apparaître une potion qu'Ambre avala sans broncher. Elle tomba dès lors dans les bras de Morphée.

***  
>POV Ambre<strong>

_Nue, je m'observais dans le miroir. Rien n'avait changé, mais je me sentais étrangement bizarre sans savoir pourquoi. J'enfilais ma chemise de nuit en soie, attacha mes cheveux avec une des pinces qui trainait sur la coiffeuse et souleva la couette de mon lit pour aller dormir. Je me tournais, et je retournais encore et encore sans trouver le sommeil. J'étais pourtant fatiguée... Mais rien n'y faisait, je ne dormais pas. Quand tout à coup, un résonnement venant de la fenêtre m'interpella. Quelqu'un frappait au carreau. Je sortais de mon lit et alla ouvrir. C'était Charlie. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire. Il me rendait heureuse, que je le veuille ou non. Il était trempé sur son balai, et son tee-shirt moulait ses muscles. Je devais le reconnaître, le mauvais temps en Angleterre avait ses avantages ! Mon dieu ce qu'il était sexy !_

_« Je peux ? »_

_De pire en pire. Sa voix était basse, langoureuse et obligeante. Comment refuser ?_

_« Bien sûr » Dis-je avec un sourire magnifique._

_Il pivota et entra dans la pièce du chaudron baveur. Charlie descendit du balai et posa ce dernier à terre._

_« Retire ton tee-shirt, je vais le sécher. »_

_C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Mais je voulais souffrir ou quoi ? Je suis masochiste, c'est ça. Déjà que j'avais du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher ses vêtements à ce moment précis, comment allais-je faire lorsqu'il sera torse nu ?_

_« Je peux le faire, tu sais._

_-Non, je vais te montrer la méthode moldue. »_

_Ambre, arrête. Mais le voir torse nu…_

_« Comme tu veux. »_

_Il souleva son haut et comme prévu, des sublimes tablettes de chocolats m'apparurent. Il me tend le tee-shirt et je fis apparaître un feu dans la cheminée, un fil au-dessus ainsi qu'une pince à linge. J'accrochais le tissu, non sans avoir pu m'imprégner de sa délicieuse odeur avant._

_« Viens te réchauffer près du feu avec moi Charlie._

_-J'arrive Amb'. »_

_Il me rejoignit, s'assit en tailleur et regarda les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Je pris place sur ces jambes, non sans réprimande de la voix intelligente, il m'entoura de ses bras, étaux de protections autour de moi, et caressa mes cheveux de sa main grande et douce. Ma pince le gênait. Il la retira donc et laissa ma cascade de cheveux bruns tomber sur mes épaules._

_« Tu es tout mouillé Charlie. Me permis-je de remarquer._

_-Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on est là._

_-Je préférais retourner dans mon lit. Viens si tu veux. »_

_Je me relevais et retourna sous la couette..._

Je me relevais brusquement et ma respiration se hacha. Je fermais les yeux rapidement et les rouvrit. Je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit, revenant à la réalité. Je soupirais et posa une main sur mon front: Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Puis, j'entendis un léger rire: Charlie m'observait, le sourire au lèvre.


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Rien ne suit son cours, quand l'amour s'emmêle…**

Je retrouvais dans ce rêve l'ancienne Ambre: Joueuse, plutôt coquine, délurée et qui ne mâchais pas ses mots. Cela me faisait peur; Oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais il n'empêche ! Cette Ambre-là n'est pas moi, cette Ambre-là n'est plus moi. Oui, cette Ambre-là était Blonde. Sans jeu de mots. Je me rendis compte que j'étais chez les Weasley... Et qu'on m'avait changé de place durant mon sommeil ? Puisque lorsque j'avais bu la potion, j'étais sur le canapé.

« Bien dormi ? J'adore ta coiffure. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, paniquée: Je devais être horrible avec mes cheveux décoiffées, et mon maquillage avait dû couler. Je soupirais et le cacha rapidement sous la couette, puérilement. J'assumais totalement mon geste, aussi stupide qu'il pouvait paraître ! Je ramenais mes jambes vers moi et étouffais un rire quand je sentis que Charlie s'était installé sur le lit. Il retira la couette de ma tête et ria doucement. Je me mordais la lèvre avant d'exploser de rire. Charlie s'approcha de moi et replaça l'une de mes mèches rebelles. J'arrêtais de respirer et vidais mon esprit. J'aurais préféré qu'il garde ses distances après mon drôle de rêve. Il murmura:

« Ton rêve n'avait pas l'air agréable... »

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as tort, pensais-je. Je fis une grimace et ajoutais calmement:

« Non, il m'a juste... Surprise. »

Un fossé se creusa sur le front de Charlie. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. En effet, j'étais tellement paniquée après ce rêve ! C'était très rare que je fasse des rêves tels que cela. Surtout avec... L'ancienne Ambre. Je frissonnais et je ne vis qu'après le rapprochement de Charlie: Désormais, nos nez se touchaient presque, et je sentais sa respiration. La mienne était saccadée. Yeux contre yeux, bleus contre chocolats. Il chuchota:

« Raconte-moi ton rêve Ambre. »

Sa voix était si sensuel, si douce, si ressemblante à son rêve que je pris peur. Entendant un bruit, je posais un doigt sur sa bouche et lui intimais:

« Attends »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le temps que Charlie s'écarte de moi et que je remette mes cheveux en place, Molly entra dans la pièce. Elle me regarda, soucieuse. Je trouvais cette femme d'une grande bonté et vraiment adorable !

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ! Charlie, veux-tu arrêter d'embêter notre hôte ! Ta cheville va bien ma chérie ? »

Je lui lançais un sourire et je me retenais de rire lorsqu'elle sermonna Charlie.

« Tout va bien merci, je ne m'en souvenais même plus, c'est pour dire ! »

Elle me lança un sourire et Charlie étouffa un rire. Je le fusillais que regard: Qu'avait-il encore celui-là ? Je m'efforçais à rester calme. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'avoir rêvé de lui me troublais. Son comportement également.

« Nous allons manger dans dix minutes. On vous attend dans la cuisine. »

Molly sortit aussi discrètement et rapidement qu'elle était entré. Je repositionnais mon regard sur celui de Charlie et ce dernier se mit à rire. Je me joignais à lui, car la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister et dont j'étais actrice était plutôt étrange. J'essayais en vain de me recoiffer, quand Charlie arriva et remit en place mes mèches rebelles. Je lui lançais un demi-sourire, et je sortis de la chambre en passant mes doigts sous mes yeux afin de retirer le maquillage qui devait rester. Puis, je sentis une main sur ma hanche gauche. Il se tenait à ma droite et me souriait. Je m'arrêtais, me tournais vers lui et posais mes mains sur mes hanches:

« A quoi tu joues, Charlie ? »

Il me regarda, interloqué, avant de me lancer un sourire en coin irrésistible

« Je t'aime bien Ambre. »

J'ouvrais les yeux en grands, cherchant les significations de ses paroles. En fait, j'étais totalement paumée, presque paniquée. A vrai dire, depuis que j'étais avec Kustos, non, quand j'étais avec Kustos, les garçons étaient tous des amis. Et je ne remarquais jamais leurs comportements. Mais cette fois c'était différent: J'étais célibataire, devant un garçon adorable, mais, en deuil, enfin, littéralement. Je posais ma main sur mon front, perdue, puis, ajoutais:

« Je suis désolée Charlie, mais je ne peux pas. C'a m'est impossible. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux, et je vis au fond de la peine. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure et baissais la tête. Il murmura:

« J'attendrais, Ambre, j'attendrais. »

Il prit mon menton dans sa main et releva ma tête. Il me regarda dans ses yeux, et je plongeai à l'intérieur de leurs secrets, eux si mystérieux et si bleus ! Il posa son autre main sur ma joue et avança son visage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faisait-il subir ça ? Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, me poussa contre le mur et ses parfaites lèvres se moulèrent aux miennes, sa main glissa dans mes cheveux, et, risiblement, j'entourais mes bras autour de son cou. Je ne devais pas faire ça, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je ne dois pas faire ça... Je coupais brusquement le baiser et posais ma main sur ma bouche. Il susurra un « Merci » et je faillis l'assassiner. Je savais que, cette nuit, je pleurerais. J'aurais peur, je connaissais déjà mon futur cauchemar. « La seule façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder » Tu parles ! De toutes les tentations auquel j'ai cédé ne m'ont apportée que d'horribles problèmes. Je casais Kustos dans les problèmes, oui. Charlie attrapa ma main et essaya de mêler ses doigts aux miens. Je retirais brusquement ma main et le frappais doucement:

« Charlie ! Je ne peux pas être celle que tu voudrais que je sois. »

Il me regarda, sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

« Je peux être ton amie. Ta meilleure amie, même ! Mais c'est tout. »

« Pour l'instant ? »

« Je ne sais pas Charlie. Kustos et moi, ça a duré 3 ans ! J'étais fiancée et j'étais amoureuse de lui, c'était du sérieux ! »

« Tellement sérieux qu'il t'a trompé... » Marmonna-t-il.

« Charlie ! S'il te plaît, comprends-moi. »

« Oui, excuse-moi Ambre, je comprends. Je range mes mains et ma bouche. Plus de gaffes, plus de baisers, plus de contacts. »

Je lâchais un sourire, et il m'en lança un encore plus grand ce qui eut le don de me faire rire. Puis, nous descendîmes les escaliers et riant, et je m'installais entre Hermione et Charlie à Table. J'étais en face de Fleur, la femme de Bill. Ils étaient mariés et apparemment, Charlie avait été le témoin de Bill. Ce dernier avait des marques de blessures sur le visage. Je supposais que cela était des blessures de guerre. Fleur m'adressa la parole, et je remarquais enfin sa beauté fabuleuse. C'était une vélane, assurément !

« Je pourrais savoir où tu as eu cette chemise ? J'aime beaucoup le style qu'elle a. »

Je lui lançais un sourire et ajoutais:

« Je l'ai achetée en Grèce, désolée. Mais je crois que le commerçant a une boutique en ligne. »

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais sa sauveuse. Je riais, lui annonçais le nom de la boutique, elle me remercia et le diner commença. Molly était une cuisinière hors pair. Bon, pas autant que ma mère et ses plats typiquement grec, mais tout de même ! Je lâchais un sourire en pensant à ma mère, elle devait être si seule désormais ! Mon père, un moldu, c'était fait tué par Voldemort pour se venger de ma mère: En effet, elle est une grande sorcière: Diplômée d'histoire de la magie et des enchantements, elle a refusé de divulgué l'endroit où se caché le diadème de serdaigle. Et c'est mon père qui en a subit les conséquences, car il savait que se battre contre ma mère serait un match nul. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Hermione me poser une question:

« Ambre ? On ne sait rien de vous... Pourquoi êtes-vous venus en Angleterre, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

Je prenais une respiration, souriais et ajoutais:

« J'ai eu une promotion. Tutoyez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! »

Elle ria et répondit:

« Si tu fais de même ! Mais tu as tout quitté ? Amis famille, amour ? »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je raidis. Je sentis la main discrète de Charlie dans mon dos. Je me détendis et dis:

« Sans problème. Ma mère a facilement compris ma décision. Et... Même si Voldemort n'est plus là, elle me préfère loin d'elle... Et mes amis... A vrai dire, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, j'aimais ma vie et ma quasi solitude avec mon fiancé. Pardon, ex fiancé. On a rompu ce qui a aidé ma décision. La Grèce m'était trop dure. Trop de souvenirs. Alors, je suis allé loin, très loin des souvenirs. Et j'ai atterri ici ! »

Je souriais vers la fin. Tout le monde m'observait ce qui eut le don de m'embarrasser.

« Simple question, je ne t'embêterais plus: Mais pourquoi ta mère te préfère loin d'elle ? »

Je lançais un demi-sourire à la sorcière.

« Intelligente comme tu es, tu dois connaître Lena Kalinaris ? »

Hermione me dévisagea et begueya:

« Tu es... Non, impossible ! Tu n'es quand même pas... C'est ta mère ? »

Je riais et hocha la tête. Personne n'avait l'air de saisir, surtout Ron dont la tête était à mourir de rire.

« Vous ne savez pas qui est Lena Kalinaris ? Mais voyons, c'est l'une des plus célèbres Historienne de la magie qui plus est a obtenu un diplôme d'enchantement ! Ella a co-écrit notre livre d'enchantement ! »

Un grand « Aaaaah » générale s'installa dans la salle et Charlie me murmura:

« Tu t'es bien caché de me le dire ! »

Je me tournais vers lui et lui lançais une grimace. C'est alors qu'Hermione et moi nous lançâmes dans une passionnante discussion au niveau de la magie. J'avais à peu près suivi les traces de ma mère, en moins glorieux, bien sûr, mais j'étais plutôt douée. Enfin, je pense. Nous sortîmes de table tard, et apparemment, tout le monde m'appréciait. Surtout Hermione et Ginny, qui me trouvait passionnante. J'aimais beaucoup les deux jeunes femmes, pleines de fraicheurs, de curiosité et de beauté. Personne ne voulait que je m'échappe et Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Charlie, moi, Bill et Fleur étions restés dans la cuisine, autour de la grande table pour discuter de tout et de rien. Ce fut une très bonne soirée, et Hermione me demanda de revenir au plus vite. Elle était adorable. Lorsque, enfin, je réussis à m'échapper, moi aussi avec une pointe de regret, Charlie insista pour me raccompagner:

« Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu te transplane, que je sois rassuré. »

J'acceptais en riant et souhaita une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit au reste de la famille, car, je ne pouvais le nier, Harry & Hermione étaient eux aussi de la famille ! Et mon petit doigt me disait qu'ils finiraient bien vite par faire vraiment parti de la famille. Charlie et moi marchâmes dans les champs, et je remarquai que ses mains étaient dans ses poches, ce qui eut le don de me faire sourire. Et, en y réfléchissant bien, tout me faisait sourire aujourd'hui ! C'était une belle soirée, dont le ciel était dégagée et les étoiles se reconnaissaient a vu d'œil. Puis, Charlie s'arrêta brusquement. Je me tournais vers lui et l'observa. Il avait l'air dérangé par quelque chose:

« Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? »

Je me mis à rire, ça c'était la meilleure ! Je mettais en doute son pouvoir de séduction ! Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, essayant d'arrêter mon hilarité.

« Charlie, tu me plais beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Il souffla un bon coup et ajouta:

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te retient ? »

Je fermais les yeux et lorsqu'ils furent rouverts, Charlie était devant moi, plus grand d'une tête. Je soupirais et répondis:

« Tout. Tout me retient. Mes souvenirs, Kustos, mon désir et ma raison. Mon amour et ma vie. »

Il me lança un sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur mes cheveux, puis, il cita:

« Nous connaissons la vérité non seulement par la raison mais encore par le cœur »

« Blaise Pascal » Finissais-je.

« Que te dis ton cœur, Ambre ? »

Mes yeux brillaient, je le savais pertinemment et je plongeai mes yeux chocolat dans les siens, océan.

« Il me dis de te faire confiance. De t'embrasser. Et même de t'aimer. »

« Et ta raison ? »

« Elle est partagée, Charlie. D'un côté, elle pense que je suis trop rapide, et que je risque de me prendre une autre peine de cœur dont je n'arriverais pas à me remettre, mais l'autre me dis que tu es peut être le bon... »

« Et que comptes-tu écouter ? »

« La prudence, comme toujours. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je posais ma tête sur son torse, avant de pleurer. Il caressa mes cheveux, je me vidais de mes larmes. Kustos ne voulait pas partir. J'avais eu un vrai coup de foudre pour Charlie, mais j'avais si mal, j'avais si peur ! Je ne voulais plus jamais souffrir comme j'avais souffert, je ne voulais plus jamais être trahie, plus jamais être manipulée ! Alors comment lui faire confiance pour l'instant ? Ce serait comme mourir à petit feu, tant j'aurais peur, tant je serais jalouse..

« Je suis désolée, Charlie, j'ai si mal ! J'ai cru mourir quand je l'ai trouvé... dans mon lit...{ Mes pleurs reprirent.} Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir si mal ! »

« Je ne suis pas lui. »

« Je pense, mais comment en être sûre ? » Dis-je en levant ma tête vers lui.

« Je te le prouverais, ma belle. »

Je fermais les yeux et reposais ma tête contre lui, perdue. J'aurais tant voulu que tout soit simple, que j'arrive à l'aimer, arriver à oublier...


	5. Chapitre 4

**NDA: Premiere NDA, je suis fière !**

_Je tenais à dire que je publie en général deu_x _chapitres en même temps si j'ai eu le temps d'en écrire deux. Je remercie déjà ma première review, ca fait chaud au coeur de voir que la fiction est lu ! :p__ Sinon, pour vous dire que les deux prochains_ _chapitres l'écriture change un peu. Parce que cette fiction a été commencée en 2009, et je continu à l'avancer. Elle est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 10, et c'est à partir du chapitre 7 qu'on comprend le rating *l'auteur devient écarlate* Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>_

**CHAPITRE 4**

Après cette journée, j'écrivais et réécrivais inlassablement. Je savais que cette article allait être un tournant pour ma carrière et c'était cela qui me motivais : Ma carrière, mon échappatoire du moment était presque ce qui me faisait vivre. Parfois, durant les petites pauses que je m'octroyais, Charlie venait me voir et m'offrait une bière au beurre. C'était le moment le plus agréable de la journée. Ma chambre, si on pouvait appeler cela une chambre depuis mon déballage de revues de presse, me dérangeait de plus en plus, j'avais donc demandé à Charlie de m'aider à trouver un appartement à Londres pas trop cher ni trop laid. Alors que j'étais en pleine rédaction, on tapa énergiquement à la porte. Sans grand enthousiasme, je demandais au visiteur d'entrer et j'eu une tornade à côté de moi en quelques secondes.

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Charlie. Un sourire s'imposa sur mon visage et je le regardais sans comprendre :

« L'appartement de tes rêves ! Enfin, en fait, c'est une maison, pas à Londres mais pas trop loin : Loyer pas cher, chaleureuse, pas de vis-à-vis… »

Je n'y croyais pas, c'était une blague ou mon rêve ? Je répondais rapidement :

« C'est vrai ? Où ça, ça s'appelle comment ? Dis-moi tout ! »

Il me lança un demi-sourire rieur, et je commençais à douter de ses propos :

« Ce n'est pas très loin je te dis, pas de loyer, si ce n'est d'aider au tâche ménagères et ça s'appelle le Terrier ! »

Je soupirais avant de dire :

- « Voyons, Charlie, je ne vais pas habiter chez toi !  
>- J'en ai parlé à ma mère et quand elle a su que tu vivais depuis plus d'une semaine au chaudron baveur, elle a été indignée. Elle sait que je t'aime bien…<br>- Plus que bien d'après ce que j'ai compris ; dis-je avec un sourire en coin.  
>- Chut Amb' Et elle m'a dit que tu pouvais rester le temps de trouver mieux ! En plus, Ron et Hermione sont partis en Australie chercher les parents d'Hermione ! »<p>

Je réfléchissais quelques minutes. Après tout, ce serait provisoire, et puis je pourrais remercier Molly en lui offrant, je ne sais pas moi, un voyage en Grèce ! Oui, je ne pouvais plus rester ici plus longtemps.

- « Ok.  
>- Ok ?<br>- Oui. Je peux venir quand ?  
>- Dès maintenant ! Ma mère m'a dit de te convaincre et qu'elle te préparait l'une des chambres. En plus, tu auras l'un des sujets de ton article sur place !<br>- C'est vrai que c'est le meilleur des avantages.  
>- J'espère que je fais partie des avantages Amb' ?<br>- Oui », riais-je

Il commença à ramasser les divers documents qui trainaient de partout pendant que je faisais mes valises. Le tout fut rapidement fait et nous partîmes après avoir payé la chambre. Lorsque nous fûmes devant la maison, je pris peur. Et si Charlie avait juste été un beau parleur et que j'allais me retrouver ridicule devant sa mère avec mes valises. Non, Charlie ne me ferait pas ça ! Finalement, je rentrais dans la cuisine des Weasleys et je fus accueilli à bras ouverts par Molly. Elle me montra la chambre, qui était celle de Bill auparavant. Il y avait un bureau et un lit double ainsi qu'une armoire. Tout était parfait. Je m'installais tranquillement et dis à Molly que je restais disponible si elle avait besoin de moi. Ensuite, Ginny vint me voir pour me souhaiter la bienvenue avec Harry : Ils se tenaient main dans la main et cela me fit sourire. Ils me proposèrent ensuite une promenade près du parc. Et Ginny, avant de partir, ajouta que c'était l'idée de Charlie. Tiens donc, cela devrait-il m'étonner ? Après avoir planché une heure sur ma conclusion, Je descendais dans le salon, souriante et il y avait Harry et Charlie qui jouaient à la bataille explosive. Ginny était cramponnée au bras d'Harry. Lorsque je suis arrivée, Charlie me regarda et me sourit, et Harry en profita pour mettre le coup final à Charlie. Une légère explosion retentit et Harry ajouta :

- « Gagné !  
>- Voilà qui sonne notre départ ! Prêt les jeunes ?<br>- Oui, dirent-ils en chœur.  
>- Et toi Ambre ?<br>- Oui, pas de soucis. »

C'est donc tous les quatre que nous sortîmes dehors. La journée était plutôt douce et Ginny chantonnait un air qui m'était familier. Elle sautillait presque de bonheur, les doigts mêlés à ceux d'Harry. Charlie se tenait à une distance raisonnable de moi, mais s'arrangeait pour toujours frôler ma main. Et à chaque contact, je ressentais une sorte de légère décharge. J'avais presque de la honte pour ce ressenti. Je me concentrais sur l'air que Ginny chantait avant de dire :

- « Ce n'est pas une chanson moldue ça ?  
>- Oui, King Of Leon, Use Somebody.<br>- Aaaah ! Mais comment tu connais ?  
>- Il y a un truc qui s'appelle… Hum… Internet chez les moldus, c'est plutôt utile, je l'ai essayé un jour et la page d'accueil m'a envoyé sur l'une de leur chanson et depuis, je vais dans les magasins moldues de musique. »<p>

Je souriais et me mis à chantonner à mon tour. Charlie fronça les sourcils avant d'éloigner la distance entre lui et moi. Surprise, je ne dis rien mais mon sourire perdit de l'ampleur. Il le remarqua et se rapprocha de moi, passa son bras autour de moi et ria. Nous continuâmes à marcher puis, nous nous installâmes en haut d'une colline, regardant le soleil. Ginny s'asseyait sur Harry, qui lui était assis en tailleur. Moi, je m'allongeais sur ma veste, et regardais le ciel nuageux. Charlie s'installa à côté de moi et joua avec mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux et respirais profondément : J'étais bien.

- « Ambre ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Tu dors ?  
>- Non.<br>- Ah.  
>- Pourquoi ? »<p>

J'ouvrais les yeux et le regardait. Il regardait ailleurs et dis doucement :

- « Je crois que je t'aime plus que bien.  
>- Charlie ! On en a déjà parlé. Je comprends mais…<br>- Tu ne peux pas. J'ai compris.  
>- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça c'est que… C'est horrible comme situation parce que ça fait à peine deux semaines que je ne suis plus fiancée mais j'ai eu comme une sorte de coup de foudre pour toi… Mais je ne veux pas me dire qu'il faut je t'embrasse, te câline ou plus encore car ça fait si peu de temps, j'ai tellement peur que…<br>- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.  
>- Dis-ça à mon cœur, Charlie.<br>- J'essaye mais il est aussi têtu que toi.  
>- C'est normal, on est pote. »<p>

Nous rime un peu avant qu'il reprenne sérieusement :

- « Non, franchement, tu viens de me dire, en gros que toi aussi tu m'aimais un peu plus que bien, et que moi aussi, alors, il te faut quoi d'autre ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, rien surement…<br>- Tu sais quoi, on va faire un truc qui s'appelle un jour un baiser. J'ai le droit de t'embrasser une seule fois dans la journée et toi de même jusqu'à ce que tu te décides.  
>- Charlie !<br>- S'il te plaît Ambre !  
>- Bon… Mais un seul !<br>- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'en vouloir plus ?  
>- Exactement », dis-je avec regret.<p>

Il ria et s'approcha de mon visage. Je fermais les yeux, mais rien. Il explosa de rire avant de dire :

- « Je le réserve pour plus tard… »

Frustre, je fermais les yeux et laissa rire Charlie tout seul. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Il voulait jouer à ça ? D'accord.

- « Tu ne me parles plus ?  
>- Si.<br>- Ce n'est pas vrai.  
>- Si regardes, je te parle.<br>- Alors, je reformule. Tu m'en veux.  
>- Non pourquoi ?<br>- Pour rien. »

Il s'allongea à mes côtés et attrapa ma main doucement. A vrai dire, retirer ma main aurait été déplacé. Mais la laisser n'était-ce pas pire ? Je ne voulais pas lui créer de faux espoirs, et à vrai dire, à moi aussi. C'est tellement compliqué !  
>Nous échangeâmes quelques mots, quelques sourires avant de repartir vers le terrier. La route fut plutôt écourtée car la pluie commença à tomber. Lorsque nous rentrâmes, une mauvaise nouvelle nous attendait. Hermione et Ron étaient revenus mais la brunette pleurait sans s'arrêter : Son sortilège d'oubliettes était trop fort et elle n'a pu redonner la mémoire à ses parents. Cela rendit la maison plus triste que jamais. Ron passait son temps à lui frotter le dos, à essuyer ses larmes, à tenter de lui dire des mots réconfortants. Même Charlie n'eut pas le cœur à me taquiner durant le diner. Avant d'aller dormir, il me rattrapa dans le couloir et me plaqua contre le mur. Il me regarda amoureusement et cela me donna des frissons. Je me détestais. Puis, il posa une main sur ma joue et m'embrassa doucement. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et me rapprochait de lui. Il fit jouer sa langue avec la mienne et je profitais de ce moment avec une délectation peu normale. Puis, lorsqu'il descella nos bouches, je ressenti comme un vide. Je me reculais lentement, rouge écarlate et essoufflée. Il me sourit et passa une main sur mon visage, tendrement.<p>

- « Tu vas dormir tout de suite ?  
>- Non, je vais tenter de finir ma conclusion…<br>- D'accord…  
>- Bonne nuit.<br>- Bonne nuit ma belle. »

Je lui souriais et rentrais dans ma chambre. Je m'installais sur la chaise, déboussolée avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma conclusion. Et là, j'eu une idée.  
>Durant une vingtaine de minutes, j'écrivais sans m'arrêter. Et une fois fait, j'ai compris que j'avais terminé mon article. J'avais fait de mon mieux et j'étais fière de moi. Je me rendais dans la chambre de Charlie, toquais et il m'autorisa à entrer. Il regardait la nuit par la fenêtre les étoiles ou je ne sais quoi et dit :<p>

- « Ron, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas… »

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air blasé. Lorsqu'il me vit, un sourire s'imposa sur son visage. Je riais en secouant le papier. Je sautillais vers lui et lui fourra le papier dans les mains. Il fronça les sourcils puis se détendit. Impatiente, je lui demandais de lire et il passa les yeux sur le manuscrit, imperturbable.

- « Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas endormi. C'est parfait Ambre, tu vas faire un carton avec ça ! »

Il me souleva et déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux une fois m'avoir reposé. Je me serais contre lui, heureuse avant de murmurer un :

- « Merci… »

Il ria et je posais un doigt sur sa bouche. Je mettais ma main sur sa joue et rapprochais son visage du mien. Je frôlais ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

- « Il n'empêche que tu as voulu jouer… »

Ce fut à son tour de rester bouche bée et frustré. Je commençais à partir mais il attrapa ma main et dit :

- « Au faite, je dois dormir avec toi, Hermione veut absolument Ron pour dormir et Ginny veut en profiter pour dormir avec Harry et vu qu'on ne pensait pas qu'ils reviendraient aussi vite, je leur laisse la chambre… »

Je le dévisageais et hocha la tête.

- « Pas de soucis, je partirais demain.  
>- Il n'en est pas question ! On va trouver un arrangement. Ce ne sera qu'une nuit et je me tiendrais bien.<br>- Mais !  
>- Chut et retourne dans ta chambre, j'arrive. »<p>

C'était limite si je ne courrais pas vérifier si j'avais un pyjama. Non, évidemment qu'un pyjashort… Je soupirais et l'enfilais rapidement. On toqua à la porte, alors que j'attachais mes cheveux. Il entra et je passais sous les couettes. Je m'évertuais à ne pas le retirer son tee-shirt et son jean, mais pas possible de s'en empêcher. Bon dieu, et quel fessier !

- « Te rince pas trop l'œil, Ambre ! »

Je pouffais avant d'attraper ma baguette et d'éteindre la lumière d'un Nox. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et frôla mes pieds.

- « Ambre !  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Tes pieds sont glacés ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et il se retourna et posa l'une de ses mains sur mon ventre. Je soupirais et il grogna. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de murmurer :

- « Et tu devais bien te tenir !  
>- C'est ce que je fais…<br>- Mais oui !  
>- Eh ! Je t'ai pas déshabillé ni embrasser, estime toi heureuse ! »<p>

J'éclatais de rire et posa ma main sur la sienne. J'étais sure qu'il souriait. Il tenta de passer sa main sous mon haut et je frappais sa main. Il soupira et je me tournais du côté opposé à lui. Il grogna et je fus satisfaite. Mais il bougea et me serra contre lui. Puis il déposa de légers baisers dans mon cou. Je frissonnais et il ria.

- « Tu m'as pas fait de bisou toi ! C'est le deal !  
>- C'est ton deal coco !<br>- S'il te plaît !  
>- Et après tu me laisses dormir ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Ok »<p>

Je me tournais vers lui, il me serra d'autant plus et je l'embrassais doucement et tendrement. Je voulais me séparer de lui mais il prolongea le baiser jusqu'à ce que je lui frappe doucement le dos.

- « Avoue que tu adores ça Ambre.  
>- Chut. »<p>

Il ria et il se retourna. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et m'endormis.


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le lendemain, je posais ma main sur le côté et vis que j'étais seule. Je m'étirais les yeux fermés et chantonna puis ouvrit les yeux. Il me regardait, assis une chaise et face du lit.

- « Bien dormie ? »

J'hochais la tête et souriais.

- « Toutes les filles dorment bien avec moi. »

Je lui envoyai un coussin dans la tête avant de demander l'heure : 10 heures ! Je me levais en quatrième vitesse et demandais si je pouvais utiliser la douche. Il hocha la tête et je filais avec mes affaires de toilettes. Après une bonne douche, je m'habillais d'une robe noire et d'un collant de la même couleur. J'adaptais mon maquillage en fonction et me chaussait de hauts talons. Il était censé faire beau aujourd'hui et je devais faire bonne impression. Lorsque je sortais de la salle d'eau, Charlie et les autres étaient en bas. Lorsque j'arrivais, Ginny dit :

- « Wahou ! J'adore tes chaussures !  
>- Merci Ginny. Dis-je en esquissant un sourire.<br>- Wahou tout court.

Pas la peine de chercher qui avait dit cela, c'était Charlie. Je m'asseyais à côté d'Hermione et la voyant si triste, j'eu envie de lui donner le sourire.

- « Je vais rendre mon manuscrit à la gazette, mais après on pourrait faire un truc entre filles avec Ginny et toi ?  
>- Oui, si tu veux.<br>- Oh oui ce sera super !  
>- Je viens. »<p>

C'était une surprise générale. Avait-il compris que par truc entre filles je parlais de shopping ? Jamais oh grand jamais un garçon voulait participer à cela !

- « Hum, Ron, je parle de shopping et de blabla sur les garçons !  
>- Je m'en fiche. Je reste avec Hermione.<br>- Hum Ron, n'y va pas. Ce sera plein de : « Cette robe me va bien ? Je ne suis pas trop grosse avec ? » Imita Harry.  
>- Hum… Euh.<br>- Non, restes là Ron, ça ira.  
>- Comme tu veux Mione. »<p>

Après cela, j'attendais dans le salon Hermione et Ginny collée à Charlie. En fait, je somnolais. J'étais totalement épuisée sans savoir pourquoi mais je voulais vraiment tenter d'avoir un sourire, qu'il soit petit ou non d'Hermione. Une fois que les filles furent prêtent, j'allais chercher mon sac dans ma chambre et redescendais les rejoindre. Mais avant que je me transplane, Charlie arriva en courant, des feuilles pleines les mains. Je fronçais les sourcils et il me donna mon article.

- « Ce serait dommage de l'oublier !  
>- Merci Charlie ! »<p>

Je le serrais contre moi et déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et me transplanait. A vrai dire, cela faisait 3 semaines qu'il n'y avait plus Kustos dans ma vie et il fallait que je tourne la page. Pas trop vite, mais ni trop lentement. Il fallait juste que j'oublie… Mais rien n'était si simple et c'est ce que j'ai découvert en allant dans le chaudron baveur : Assis sur une chaise, un verre à la main se tenait Kustos, dans un jean délavé et un tee-shirt blanc ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noir, l'un de mes cadeaux. Je voulais faire demi-tour mais il m'avait déjà vu. Je restais sans bouger et Hermione commença à me tirer le bras.

- « Ambre, viens !  
>- C'est-à-dire qu'il y a comme qui dirait… Des complications… »<p>

Il se leva et vint vers moi. Ginny, sur la défensive lui dit :

- « Qui êtes-vous ?  
>- C'est Kustos, Ginny, mon ex-fiancé. »<p>

Il tenta de me prendre dans ses bras mais je me reculais et le toisait du regard :

- « Que je sois partie de Grèce ne t'as pas fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir. C'est fini Kustos. J'ai appris à ne plus t'aimer. »

J'avais dit cela si froidement qu'il essaya de prendre ma main. Mais il la reçu sur la joue.

- « Va-t'en ! Rentre avec ta blonde et laisse-moi ! Je t'ai dit pas de seconde chance, je suis partie et je ne reviendrais pas. Je… Je suis tombé amoureuse et…  
>- Elle est avec moi maintenant. »<p>

Charlie. Comment avait-il su ? Ginny s'était transplané de peur qu'un inconnu vienne nous voir et l'avait surement prévenu. Il posa une main sur ma hanche et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

- « Tu n'auras pas mis longtemps pour me remplacer…  
>- Et toi tu as mis trop de tenter à me retrouver. Rentre en Grèce et sors de ma vie.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas Ambre, j'ai bien compris que tu ne valais pas mieux qu'une pu… »

Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase qu'il se reçu un coup de poing au visage. Charlie nous fit rapidement passer par le chemin de traverse et je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. C'est vrai, Hermione vivait cent mille fois pire, mais… Mais le voilà encore ce mais. Je n'arrivais à m'en empêcher. Revenir à ce moment précis, dire de telles choses ! Ca me faisait si mal ! S'il avait raison ? Je suis si affreuse ? Hermione dit d'une petite voix :

- « On devrait rentrer. On remettra ça à plus tard. Je vais aller mettre ton manuscrit à la boîte aux lettres avec Ginny. »

J'hochais la tête et Charlie utilisa le transplanage d'escorte en voyant que je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Harry et Ron, me voyant dans cet état et sans les filles, prirent peur. Ils étaient rassuré, d'un côté, mais inquiet pour moi.

- « Il a raison non ? Je suis une p…  
>- Non ! Ambre, comment tu peux dire ça ? Qui a trompé l'autre ? Qui est reparti avec une blondasse ? Hein ? C'est lui qui devrait se remettre en question ! Ambre, tu es têtu, tu es brutale, tu es casse pied et tu es coléreuse. Mais tu es pure et douce. Drôle et adorable. Belle et sexy n'importe quand. Alors ne l'écoute pas. Et regarde-moi. »<p>

Ce que je fis. Il m'était difficile de ne pas pleurer. Il était si beau, et si gentil de me dire ces choses. Je ne les méritais pas, je n'étais qu'une profiteuse qui après 3 ans de vie commune arrivait à trouver l'amour une semaine après et dormait avec un autre moins d'un mois après.

- « Je t'aime. Et maintenant qu'il va t'oublier, tu dois faire la même chose. Oublie-le et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. »

Après tout, pourquoi ? C'est vrai ? Je pleure pour rien et je refuse presque de l'embrasser. Il ne me connait que depuis 3 semaines alors que me trouve-t-il ?

- « Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que… Je ne sais pas ! Tu es juste toi, brillante et charmante, calme et délurée quand il faut. Joueuse mais têtu, un brin émotive et tout ce qu'il faut de caractère. »<p>

Kustos m'avait-il dit ça un jour ? Non, lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi il m'aimait, il m'a embrassé et on avait couché ensemble. Charlie était… Différent. Enfin, je l'espérais. Je n'avais pas répondu. Y-avait-il une réponse assez belle pour répondre à ce qu'il m'avait dit ? Je ne le pensais pas. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et m'endormie immédiatement. Pourquoi étais-je si fatiguée ? Aucune idée ! Je me réveillais avec une envie de vomir. Je courrais au toilettes et eu des hauts le cœur. Je vous épargne les détails. Hermione toqua à la porte et je lui dis d'entrer :

- « Ambre, ça va ?  
>- J'ai besoin de toi Hermione.<br>- Attends, je reviens, je vais chercher de l'eau et une serviette.  
>- Non ! Hum… Je crois que je suis… Enceinte. Il me faut une solution. Et seul toi sais comment faire chez les moldus. »<p>

Elle posa sa main devant sa bouche et ramena mes cheveux en arrière alors que je m'accrochais à la cuvette.

- « Tu veux un test de grossesse, c'est ça ?  
>- Oui. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?<br>- Je serais là avec dans moins d'une heure.  
>- Merci, tu me sauves la vie. »<p>

Elle me sourit et se transplana sous mes yeux. Je me relevais, allais dans la salle de bain et m'enfermais pour pleurer. Je me rinçais la bouche, et me lava les dents avant de nettoyer les toilettes, pour que personne ne remarque mon petit soucis. Puis, je retournais dans la chambre, tournant en rond, lança un assurdiato et hurla en pleurant. Pourquoi ? Maintenant, que faire ? Le temps que je retire le sortilège, Hermione toquait à ma porte. Je lui ouvrais et elle me donna le test :

- « Il dit aussi depuis combien de semaine tu es enceinte. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir au cas où… »

Je la serrais dans mes bras et partie faire le test. Elle resta devant la porte tout le temps que je le fis mais une fois fait et les 5 minutes passées, je n'osais pas regarder le résultat. Je le passais à la brunette :

- « Lis-le. Je ne peux pas.  
>- Trois semaines. Tu es enceinte de trois semaines. »<p>

Je sortais des toilettes, et la regardait sans comprendre. Impossible. La dernière fois que je l'avais fait avec Kustos c'était il y avait 5 à 6 semaines car j'étais partie avec l'équipe du journal en France durant deux semaines. Lorsque j'ai trouvé Kustos dans le lit avec la blondasse, je rentrais tout juste ! A part grâce au seigneur, je ne pouvais être enceinte !

- « Pas possible. Ca ne correspond pas. Je n'ai couché avec personne depuis plus d'un mois : 5 à 6 semaines minimums.  
>- C'est le test le plus fiable, Ambre.<br>- Je dois prendre rendez-vous avec une… »

Gynécologue. Mais Charlie arriva et attrapa le test de grossesse. Il me regarda, regarda Hermione et lu ce qu'il y avait écrit.

- « C'est quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois ?  
>- Ca dépend à quoi tu penses…<br>- Un test de grossesse ? Trois semaines ? Mais tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas possible !  
>- Je sais Charlie, je sais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »<p>

Il regardait sans comprendre à son tour. Quand Hermione dit :

- « Charlie, je peux te parler deux minutes ?  
>- Oui. Tu devrais aller dans le salon demander à ma mère une potion pour comprendre tout ça. Elle doit avoir ça, elle est si prévoyante… »<p>

Je le dévisageais et rougis. Mais je fis ce qu'il dit alors qu'il hurlait sur Hermione. Celle si hurla plus fort que lui et je cru entendre « Incapable. » Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre, mais j'exposais ma situation à Madame Weasley. Elle me fit boire une potion et me fit tirer la langue.

- « Désolée ma chérie mais tu es bien enceinte. Et du délai indiqué sur ce test de grossesse. Il n'y a pas d'erreur. »

Je m'effondrais en larmes, et m'installa sur le banc. Je cachais ma tête dans mes mains et chercha une solution. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute à ce petit être, mais être mère ? Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. J'entendais des pas et je relevais la tête : Charlie se tenait devant moi, en colère et Hermione l'était encore plus :

- « Dis-lui Charlie. C'est ta faute, elle aurait dû le savoir bien avant !  
>- On a couché ensemble le premier soir où on s'est rencontré.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Je ne me souviens juste que tu étais nue à mes côtés, et j'étais nu aussi.<br>- Mais…  
>- Je suis désolé, Ambre. J'aurais dû te le dire lorsqu'on s'est revu, ou tenter de te retrouver mais je ne pensais pas…<br>- Tu ne pensais pas à quoi ? Qu'on aurait eu un enfant ? Eh bien, moi non plus ! Surtout avec un lâche qui m'abandonne juste après ! Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? J'ai un bébé dans mon ventre, et il est notre bébé, fruit d'une coucherie dont je ne me souviens même pas !  
>- Garde-le.<br>- Comment pourrais-je être sûre que je ne vais pas me retrouver avec un père qui disparaîtra d'un jour ou l'autre ?  
>- Parce que je ne suis pas Kustos !<br>- Tu ne vaux pas beaucoup plus !  
>- C'est ce que tu penses Ambre ?<br>- Je dois penser quoi, hein ? Je te le demande !  
>- Je ne sais pas moi !<br>- Eh bien comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je dois être au courant de quoi encore ? »

Il baissa la tête et j'allais à l'étage faire ma valise. Je ne savais pas où j'allais aller mais je ne resterais pas ici. Tops, jeans, boots, je mettais cela dans ma valise sans ménagement. On entra doucement dans la chambre et une voix dit :

- « Ambre ma chérie, restes ici. Tu ne peux pas partir. Pas maintenant, tu es énervée. Restes juste un peu, le temps de te trouver un logement décent. »

Je me retournais vers elle. Elle devait être heureuse, elle se voyait surement grand-mère mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. J'allais avorter. Cet enfant était le fruit d'un accident, d'un mensonge par la suite, il ne serait pas heureux ainsi. Elle s'approcha de moi, me serra contre elle et caressa mes cheveux. C'est alors que tout ce que je pensais acquis, tout ce que je pensais logique et tout ce qui me semblait réel autour de moi s'effondra avec cet enfant. Je tombais dans un gouffre, sans issue ni vérité. Je m'évanouissais.


	7. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Après mon petit souci de santé, j'acceptais de rester. Durant deux semaines, on préféra me laisser au lit. Charlie ne me rendu jamais visite, je l'avais demandé à Hermione et à Ginny. Bien que Charlie soit un modèle pour Ginny, elle me comprenait et en voulait à son frère. Moins que moi, bien sûr mais elle lui faisait régulièrement des reproches. Ron, quant à lui, essayait de rétablir le contact entre moi et son frère. Il était sûr que nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Ah oui, j'ai perdu mon enfant. Fausse couche. Je pense que le stress occasionné par la visite de Kustos a été un précurseur. Et le stress pour mon enfant après l'a achevé. C'est donc pour cela que je dus rester au lit car je commençais à trop pleurer depuis qu'il a disparu de moi. Je... N'arrive ni à en parler ni à y penser. Hermione est devenue comme une sœur pour moi, et Ginny une véritable amie. Harry me rendait visite chaque jour et me promettait que dès que j'irais mieux, on se ferait une partie de Quidditch. Ron, quand à lui, me faisait rire. Cependant, j'avais l'impression d'être en trop, une gêne chez les Weasley. Je me sentais intruse depuis que je ne parlais plus à Charlie. Un soir, il arriva comme ça, et s'asseyait devant moi, sur une chaise, sans rien dire. On se regardait et on ne disait rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Lui aussi était triste. C'était son enfant aussi... Je ne pleurais pas : J'avais déjà trop pleuré, je n'y arrivais plus. Lui aussi, je pensais. Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Ce fut aussi simple que ça. Il prit ma main et nous allâmes dans le salon. Il était tard et nous étions seuls. Il attrapa une bouteille de soda et deux verres puis les remplis et m'en donna un. Je bus sans rien dire, il faut dire que aucun de nous deux ne voulaient parler. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, et je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Il alluma un vieux poste de radio, ou la chanson que Ginny chantait la dernière fois passait. Je me levais, il me suivit et nous dansâmes. Il me fit tourner, et rire. Nous étions réconciliés. Et ensemble, une bonne fois pour toute. Ginny et Harry arrivèrent sans prévenir alors qu'une chanson de Grace Potter passait : Ginny et moi rimes et nous chantonnâmes sous l'œil rieur des garçons. Esquissant quelques pas de danses, nous nous rendîmes ridicules mais passèrent un excellent moment. Nous en conclûmes qu'il ne nous manquait plus que la guitare pour être des Bethany Joy Galeotti et Grace Potter ! Je dormis avec Charlie et tout alla mieux à partir de ce moment-là. Tout simplement, nous étions heureux. Sans aucuns évènements majeurs à l'horizon. Hermione parlait de finir ses études à Poudlard, et j'avais arrêté ma carrière de journaliste à cause de ma perte de mon enfant. Mon article avait eu un succès fou mais je me rendis compte que cela ne m'intéressait pas. Ron travaillait avec Georges à la boutique, ce dernier voulant garder la boutique en l'honneur de son frère. Il tentait de retrouver le sourire, mais chacun savait que c'était seulement grâce à Angelina qui passait le voir tous les deux jours qu'il tenait debout. Percy travaillait sur la reconstruction de Poudlard, avec Arthur et Bill, Fleur faisait des aller retours entre la France et l'Angleterre car sa sœur voulait venir à Poudlard mais ses parents refusaient : En résumé, elle jouait la canalisatrice à chaque fois que sa petite sœur faisait des colères. Un mois passa environ ainsi jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une lettre. Et Charlie eu le même type avec le même hibou : Poudlard. Poudlard ? Oui, en effet. On me proposait d'être professeur de sortilèges. Etant donné mes compétences, et la mère qui était la mienne, ce poste était fait pour moi. L'ancien professeur étant à Sainte Mangouste, on avant besoin d'une remplaçante. Charlie échangea sa feuille avec la mienne et je constatais qu'un poste de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques lui était proposé. Nous rimes et acceptèrent aussitôt. Grâce à cela, Ron et Harry suivirent la décision d'Hermione : Ils suivraient des cours à Poudlard, pour le plus grand plaisir de la brunette. Je conversais régulièrement avec Fleur, et au grand dam de tous, nous étions comme des meilleures amies. Notre amour pour Prada et Chanel avait dû nous rapprocher. Elle m'avait donc invitée, ainsi qu'Harry et Ron (Elle n'avait pas précisé le nom des filles, mais ces dernières firent comme si elles n'avaient pas remarquées) à venir une semaine chez elle, à Paris pour profiter du soleil, si rare à Londres. Je demandai donc si Charlie pouvait venir, et Ron et Harry de leur côté, demandèrent si Hermione et Ginny pouvaient les accompagner. Ce à quoi elle répondu positivement. Peu de temps après, Les filles et Charlie reçurent une lettre d'excuse de Bill, expliquant pour Fleur, il était évident qu'ils étaient invités depuis le début, même si elle ne l'avait pas indiqué clairement.

- « Fleur ne m'aime pas tellement. Elle pense que j'ai toujours eu une mauvaise réputation et que j'incitais bien trop Bill à regarder les autres filles. Ce n'est pas faux à vrai dire ! »

J'éclatais de rire et lui frappa doucement le bras avant de lui demander s'il n'avait pas honte. Négligemment, il me répondu qu'il était fier de sa mauvaise réputation auprès de la vélane. Enfin. Nous allions partir tous ensemble dans très peu de temps, et Hermione se bornait à refuser d'emmener un maillot de bain, disant qu'il n'y avait pas de mer. Je lui fis donc remarquer, qu'en tant que Moldue, elle devrait savoir que les Piscines existaient et qu'elles étaient plus agréables que la Seine ! Et puis, elle était tellement têtu qu'elle affirma n'en avoir aucuns à sa taille. Sauf qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça devant moi ou devant Ginny. Encore moins devant nous deux. D'un seul regard, et d'une seule voix, nous avons dit Shopping. C'était donc à ce jour là où nous avons remis la séance shopping. Charlie hésita presque à venir avec nous, persuadé que j'allais essayer des maillots de bains. Il me fera toujours rire ! C'est donc entre filles que nous nous rendîmes dans les rues moldus de Londres. Voir tous ces gens normaux faisait surement du mal à Hermione. Elle qui avaient perdus ses parents, ou tout du moins, ses parents l'avaient oublié... Je prenais son bras et lui souris avant d'entrer dans une boutique que j'adorais. Hermione flânait dans les rayons sans chercher véritablement. Quant à Ginny, elle admirait un maillot noir et blanc qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Je cherchais pour Hermione l'un de ceux qui faisait mi une pièce, mi bikini. Je lui choisissais un blanc tout simple qui s'attachait, pour la poitrine, au cou et au mi dos et en bas, sur les côtés. Je pris aussi le même en noir. Elle adora mon choix et prit les deux, quant à Ginny, elle acheta le maillot sur lequel elle avait flashé. Nous sortîmes de la boutique, et en passant dans une rue, je tombais amoureuse d'une robe en vitrine : Moulante, Blanche avec des rayures qui rendaient le tissu presque transparent. Je me voyais parfaitement devant avec mes bottes et l'un de mes manteaux noirs. Je forçais les filles à y rentrer et l'essaya.

- « Sublime ! Elle était faite pour toi !  
>- Je l'achète. Au cas où on parte dans l'une de ces soirées branchées à Paris ! Il vous en faut une à vous aussi !<br>- Non, on a fait assez d'achats, et puis, j'ai un budget restreint !  
>- Je paye tout, choisissez les filles, je suis de bonne humeur ! »<p>

Elles acceptèrent difficilement mais je réussi à les convaincre. Je proposais à Hermione une robe rayée noir et blanche, assez courte ce qui la surprise.

- « Hum... Je croyais qu'on cherchait des robes Ambre !  
>- C'en est une.<br>- Désolée, mais ça c'est un tee-shirt long.  
>- On dit Tunique à la limite, mais c'est bien une robe !<br>- Mais je vais avoir les fesses à l'air !  
>- Et les leggings, tu connais ?<br>- Humm...  
>- Fais-moi confiance, ce n'est pas beaucoup plus court que ma robe !<br>- Oui mais...  
>- Chut, je l'embarque. »<p>

Elle céda et j'allais à la rencontre de Ginny : Elle avait flashé sur une robe rose, légèrement moulante, mais n'osait le montrer. Discrètement, je lui prenais et nous rentrâmes à la maison, Ginny n'était pas souriante, elle nous avait fait croire que rien ne lui plaisait. Mais j'avais bien caché que j'avais sa robe dans mon sac. J'attendais d'être à la maison pour lui montrer le cadeau que je lui réservais. Une fois à l'abri des regards, nous nous transplanames. Une fois à la maison, Charlie m'accueillit avec un doux baiser et j'avais caché nos emplettes dans le sac de voyage. Ce dernier fit la tête : Il voulait une séance d'essayage pour voir ce que j'avais acheté. Mais non, il aura la surprise, après tout, nous partons demain !

- « Au faite Ambre, tu ne te souviens pas que tu cherchais la maison de tes rêves. Ou tout du moins l'appartement de tes rêves ?  
>- Oh si, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je suis ici ! Je vais devoir partir, c'est ça, ta mère ne me supporte plus ?<br>- Mais non, c'est juste que j'espèrais que tu puisse vouloir plus d'intimité... Avec moi. »  
>Je m'avançais vers lui et l'entourait de mes bras :<p>

- « Excuse moi, je n'avais pas compris ! Bien sûr, on cherchera à notre retour de France !  
>- Pas de soucis.<br>- Donc... Ca veut dire qu'on habitera ensemble ?  
>- Si tu arrives à me supporter !<p>

Je le frappais doucement avant de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il coupa court à ce baiser, il dit :

- « Je t'aime. »

Je me figeais et le regardais dans les yeux. Il ne me l'avait jamais encore dit.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ce fut aussi simple que cela. Le début d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouvel amour...


End file.
